The Prince and Four Bachelors
by j0wey
Summary: Prince Roxas has been chosen to take the throne for his Kingdom. His father, Cloud has decided to get Roxas married to one of four bachelors. Seifer, Hayner, Riku, and Axel. Pairings: SoraxRiku, AxelxRoxas, SeiferxHayner, CloudxLeon. rated M for cough...
1. Meet the Bachelors

**The Prince and 4 Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts…shoot I don't even own the game either. All I own is a little Paupo fruit -snuggles plush fruit- **

**Meet the Bachelors**

Sitting on a lazy boy recliner. Roxas gazed out the open window catching the cool mid summer breeze. Looking over the vast amount of land that belonged to his soon to be kingdom. Letting out a sigh of displeasure, he got up from the window chair, crossing the room towards his king sized bed. The blond flopped backwards, collapsing on the mattress, hugging on one of his throw pillows.

"**sigh…** why of all people, does it have to be my responsibility to take the throne?" Roxas whined tracing the little crowns on the throw pillow he was cuddled with. "dad is still alive and kicking, why should he be retiring now?… THIS IS REDICULOUS!" Roxas yelled throwing the pillow across the room, hitting the wall. Suddenly, his bedroom door was opening slowly, until a patch of brown spiky hair popped into the room.

"oniie san? Are you alright?" Roxas looked up to see his twin brother at the door.

"no Sora, I'm not alright." Roxas replied, crossing his arms.

"do you want to talk about it?" Sora said hesitantly. Roxas looked up again and nodded for his brother to sit down on the bed. Sora walked over and sat on the bed sheepishly.

"it's this whole throne business. I don't want to be king." Roxas spoke once more. "I know you're the one who wants to be king, why didn't dad just pick you?" Sora lowered his head, his eyes a daze. Roxas' features softened, loosening his crossed arms. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

Sora looked up once more and crawled over to his twin, wrapping his arms around the others neck. Trying to comfort Roxas as best he could.

"daddy thinks you're the leader type, and I'm the follower." Roxas was silent for a while. He was about to speak when one of the servants came walking into the room. Her fox tail swaying left to right. Her ears lowered. Fixing her black and white maids uniform she looked at the two princes and finally spoke.

"Prince Roxas nee? King Cloud has four people he would like you to meet nee." Roxas looked at the maid then nodded.

"tell my dad I'll be down in a bit." the kitsune maid nodded adding.

"King Cloud also said you must look presentable too nee." Roxas made a heavy sigh shooing the maid out of the room. The fox maid sprinted out of the room with another _nee_, closing the door on the way out. Sora got up from the bed walking towards the walking closet.

"oniie san, I'll help you with your clothes." Sora said, searching through the closet, trying to find a decent out fit for Roxas to present himself for the guests.

"you don't have to do that Sora." Roxas blurted out, hopping off the bed walking towards the closet. Sora turned around holding up a silk blue vest, and a fully white shirt and pants.

"here you go Roxas." the brunet announced giving his twin the attire for the afternoon. "I'll take my leave now." he added exiting the room closing the door behind, leaving Roxas to change into the outfit given to him.

Mean while, down in the dinning hall, four men sat along the table awaiting the princes arrival. At the very end of the table sat King Cloud.

"when is he coming? I'm anxious to see him." said one of the four men. His hair was blond, with cat ears that stuck out and a black beanie cap. He wore a white sleeveless cloak that went to his ankles. Another one that sat next to him, was a little bit younger, but spoke up to him.

"he's probably still trying to prepare for what is to come Seifer." this one had blond hair as well, his attire was based on a cameo style, with out sleeves itself. Just across the table sat a platinum blond man who seemed to have silver wolf ears and tail to go along, with an all black garb that seemed to stand out from his hair.

"hm hm, he seems delicious if he's taking this long." he muttered under his breath, wagging his silver tail with excitement. The young blond perked up from the half wolfs mutters.

"what was that sir?" the boy asked. The platinum blond answered with a,

"nothing, nothing. Just yawning." that was indeed his excuse.

"Riku stop making excused." said the last of the four men at the table. His hair was a fiery red, that seemed to stand out above all the other men. Under his eyes were little diamond marks accenting his emerald green eyes. He wore a black cloak that covered his real attire for no one to see.

"don't worry gentlemen, the prince will be down any minute now." announced Cloud. He looked over at the fox maid who had returned earlier from her trip to the young princes room. Cloud gestured the young kitsune girl over to his side. She followed swaying her tail once again.

"what is taking Roxas so long ms. Jowey?" Cloud mumbled with a growling tone to his voice. The maid flinched slightly but answered.

"he's said he was getting ready when I left him nee. Maybe he's having trouble with his clothes nee." Cloud nodded and responded,

"if he's not down here in five minutes, go up to his room to see what he is doing. And that'll be all." ms. Jowey nodded and went back to her spot with another _nee_.

Suddenly, there was footsteps that seemed to tap on the marble floor. The tapping echoed through the entire dinning area. All four men that sat at the table looked in the direction the sound was coming from and stood up before the prince. Roxas wasn't all that impressed, rolling his eyes and sitting down next to the cameo blond that was about his age. The king stood up from his chair beckoning Roxas to sit in it.

"Roxas sit here, you are the topic of this afternoon and you should be in the center for everyone to see." Roxas mumbled in protest but got up any way and sat in his fathers seat.

"now, lets get started shall we?" Cloud said aloud, pacing around the table. "Roxas, there has been a decision made that you will be king. But in order to be king you have to get married to someone of royal blood as well. But since you don't take any interest in women, luckily there are these lucky men who are willing to have your hand in marriage." Cloud gestured towards the four guests. "we have Seifer from neko-utopia." pointing to the half cat prince. " Hayner of Twilight kingdom." another point to the young cameo blond. "Riku from the Destiny islands." gestured towards the wolf like platinum blond. "and Axel, a foreigner from The World That Never Was." Walking past the red headed cloaked figure, who glanced a dazed at Roxas with a gentle smile across his face.

Roxas was silent after the introduction of the meeting until he got up from his seat, knocking the chair over.

" so your basically having some stupid bachelor contest going on?! I refuse to marry any of these people! If I want to marry, I want it to be my choice of someone I like. I don't even know them!" after Roxas' outburst, he started to barge out of the dinning area. The four bachelors were taken back by the princes statement. Cloud growled under his breath but turned around to face the bachelors.

"don't fret, he just need's time to get used to you all. Now, ms. Jowey here will take you to your rooms to get situated. Make yourselves at home." ms. Jowey pranced forward and getting the four's attention.

"follow me to you rooms nee! You wouldn't want to get lost in Strife castle nee." the fox maid turned around starting to walk up the stairs to the bachelors rooms.

_"something tells me this is going to be a very interesting time here in strife castle nee."_ Ms. Jowey thought to herself making a mischievous smirk to herself. The others followed behind her, talking among themselves.

**Ok! Here you go for the first chapter of my new fan fiction "the prince and the Four Bachelors." if anyone has any ideas for chapters to come, please give me some ideas. I will indeed use them, I guarantee it . **


	2. First Night

**The Prince and 4 Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: no owner of such… -turns around and sobs hysterically-**

**First night**

"THEY'RE WHAT!?" Roxas screeched at the top of his lungs, throwing a priceless item at his father.

"Roxas! Calm down! They are here for you, and they are staying here as long as it takes you to choose one of them! No if, ands or buts!" Cloud roared storming out of the room. Ms. Jowey jumped from the slamming door as Cloud came out of the room.

"sire? Is everything alright nee?" the fox girl called, scurrying to the Royal aces side. The blond king looked over at his faithful servant and heaved a heavy sigh.

"it's just, Roxas is so stubborn." turning away he continued, "he really has no idea how important this is for the kingdom does he?" ms. Jowey continued to follow her superior.

"we'll, I know this is a bit out of line for me to speak so freely in your presence sire nee, but he is still a teenager nee… remember your first time in ruling nee?" Cloud turned back towards his faithful servant only to give her a faint smile of gratitude. The fox eared girl smiled back with a _nee._

Later on that night, Roxas' room was in smithereens. For the past few hours Roxas was throwing around anything he could get his hands on. From pictures to room décor, he was having a mad frenzy. Until he fell silent was only then he was in the middle of his bedroom floor sobbing quietly, not wanting a soul to hear.

Alas, only one heard of his crying. The bedroom door creaked open quietly, showing a full head of spiky blond hair.

"Prince Roxas? Are you ok? I heard crying." Hayner meekly announced his presence as well as entering the room towards the trembling figure. The cameo prince knelt down next to Roxas, letting a hand settle on his royal shoulder.

"if there's no cancellation, I was forced into this as well." Hayner spoke gently towards the weeping form. Roxas looked up at Hayner with flooded eyes of tears, sniffling pathetically. The spiky haired prince pulled out a handkerchief to offer for Roxas, getting an acceptance in the process.

After some time, the two blonds headed towards the bed to sit and talk.

"So, you were forced to do this too huh?" Roxas said still sniffling into the hanky. Hayner nodded, fiddling with his thumbs.

"my parents said it would be good for my social skills. It's just an exercise for getting to know people, but they do want me to get married." Hayner looked up from his fiddling thumbs to see Roxas' expression. Roxas just ended up flopping backwards on the bed with an _ahrg!_

"why do parents have to be so difficult with marriage and who we marry any way? It's our life. We should be able to make our own choice by now, right?" Roxas turned his head back to the cameo boy who was now starting to lay down facing his direction.

"I agree. Besides, no offense or anything, but I'm more interested in one of the other bachelors that you have to choose." Hayner finished with a deep blush. Roxas perked up and pressed onward for more details from Hayner.

"who? Which one do you like?" Hayner turned a deeper red in response. Roxas cocked an eyebrow up with confusion.

"so, you won't tell right away I guess. You will tell me eventually right?" Roxas finally finished holding up a pink towards Hayner. Hayner put up his pinky finger and entangled it with the Strife princes and nodded.

"I promise, eventually I will tell." Roxas knew he could trust this new friend of his so he nodded with a realistic smile.

Somewhere off in a different part of strife castle, Sora was on a balcony gazing at the full moon that stood out from the clouds in the sky. _I wish Roxas was here to see how pretty the harvest moon is tonight._ Sora thought to himself, sighing softly. The clouds grew, covering the moon, making the brunettes scenery difficult to see. Though he didn't mind it, he liked being alone in dark places like underneath his bed or inside his closet. What poor Sora didn't know was, he wasn't alone on the balcony at this time of night. A figure in the shadows came up from behind Sora, breathing hot air on his neck. Sora immediately spun around, eyes wide and about to scream but was cut off from a passionate kiss. The innocent young boy gasped, giving the dark figures tongue entrance into the moist cavern. The mysterious person was tracing his hands every which way on Sora's body. Touching his tender spot on his neck, going down south to the younger boys neither regions. The brunette moaned, shutting his eyes tight, trying to get the dark, tall figure to release him by nudging and pushing away hard. Nothing worked unfortunately, so the stranger kept with his high intensity antics.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Sora's trousers were on the marble floor of the balcony, exposing his shaft. The man of darkness kneeled down, getting closer to Sora's lower half whispering in a deep baritone voice,

"well, aren't you aroused my little prince." once finished his sentence, he took a hold of the brunettes erection, moving his hand up and down slowly. Sora moaned louder with each pump, trying to get the man of mystery to stop his action towards him.

"M… MATTE! STOP IT!"

"oh but your so close to spilling your innocence out my dear prince." with that the stranger started pumping Sora faster and faster into a rhythm. Finally Sora screamed out loudly cursing all the more.

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD!" Sora's seeds were spilled down the mans hand, dripping on the perfectly clean marble flooring. The innocent brunette fell to his knees, covering his once untouched area. With a chuckle, the dark figure moved in close towards Sora, leaving a chaste kiss upon his lips, then getting up and leaving the poor little prince drenched from his aggravated area to the flooring. Too stunned to move, he stayed like that for a long period of time, until another figure came rushing to the balcony. This time it was more feminine voice gasping at the sight of the twin prince laying on the floor without any pants on.

"prince Sora nee!" it was ms. Jowey who came to Sora's rescue. "what happened to you Prince nee?" the fox maid rushed over, kneeling at Sora's side with a blanket to cover Sora's half naked body. "who did this to you prince nee?" Sora looked over at the faithful servant, tears in his eyes ready to fall down his cheek.

"I don't know…. He just came and…. TOUCHED ME!" Sora cried out, throwing himself at the maid, hugging her firmly. Ms. Jowey gasped once more, trying to give Sora back composure.

"Prince Sora nee, lets get you to the wash room to clean you up nee. We mustn't let your father see you in this condition nee." The twin prince glanced at the soiled area and looked back at the Kitsune girl.

"don't worry about that prince nee. I'll get one of the other maids to clean it up nee. But for now, we have to get you out of this area now nee." ms. Jowey helped Sora to his feet, helping him walk to the wash room to get cleaned up. At that very moment, another maid with cat ears and a tail came into the balcony with a bucket and mop, cleaning up the semen.

"grr…. Why did I get stuck with the job of cleaning this up nya?" said the neko maid pouting from doing such a dirty job. She turned her head towards the wash room that was across from the balcony sighing with a _nya._

"I hope the prince is ok nya." for the rest of the night, everything was dead silent. It seemed to be so quiet, you could hear a pin drop in the hallow halls of the gigantic strife castle.

The next day, Roxas was informed of his twin brothers rape from the night before. The blond was outraged and called a meeting with the four bachelors.

"ok! Last night, someone in the castle sexually assaulted my brother! I want to know where you all were at the times between eleven and one o'clock." Roxas hollered slamming his fists down on the table. None of the men flinched by this action, they just stared at the prince, ready to testify their where abouts in the castle last evening. Roxas looked at each of them with fury, awaiting their cases.

"well I was with you at the time your highness." Hayner spoke aloud sheepishly. Roxas looked over at the cameo boy and smiled nodding his excuse was fit enough.

"as for the three of you, testify your statement now!" Roxas was so much filled with anger, he couldn't feel anything. The red headed prince spoke up without Roxas realizing it.

"well, if you ask me. Around eleven and one o'clock, I was outside in the courtyard, just below where the sexual assault took place. I did witness what happened, and I think I do know who it was." Axel looked over at the platinum blond Riku, "Riku, you were not in your quarters when Prince Roxas' brother was raped." Riku shot up from his chair in shock.

"what makes you think it was me in the first place?! You have no proof on me except that I wasn't in my room! What if I was at a different balcony or somewhere else in the castle!?" the room was silent for those few seconds. "I'm out of here!" the half wolf creature growled, flinging one of the chairs to the ground and storming off in rage. Roxas' features softened once Riku disappeared into the hallways.

"do you want him to come back prince Roxas?" Hayner spoke once more. Roxas shook his head walking after Riku, to follow him to where he was off to.

"hey, where is he going?" the neko Seifer pouted, "I was going to invite him to do something with me today, oh well I guess I'll ask later." the neko man slumped into his chair, playing with a piece of yarn from his pocket. Axel pushed in his chair, closed his eyes shaking his head in annoyance. The red head soon walked in the opposite direction of the prince and wolf man.

Mean while, outside the castle, in the meadows, Riku sat ripping weeds out of the ground and flinging them around. Roxas finally made it to Riku, huffing his breath, standing behind the platinum wolf.

"what? You came here to punish me for some act that you don't know I did or not?" Riku growled under his breath.

"no Riku, I came here to find you, no scold you." Roxas walked up closer behind Riku. "I want to know if your ok." Roxas places a small hand on the wolf mans shoulder causing Riku to turn his head fast towards the blond prince. His features were softened a little bit, but just enough to show some guilty feelings that was a suspicion.

"I'm sorry, I did do it. But I thought it was you I swear to all that is holy!" Roxas blinked a few times before processing the confession. "it was a full moon as well, during nights like that I sort of go crazy, like a ware wolf. It was all a lunar phase I go through! I'm not lying about it I…" Riku was then interrupted by Roxas wrapping his arms around his neck, giggling softly. Riku's light green eyes grew wide, scanning the beautiful for that was embracing him so gently. He could feel heat going to his cheeks, not going unnoticed.

"I guess you were the one who gave my oniie san a hand job?" Roxas muttered, breathing on the crook of Riku's neck. The wolf man nodded uneasy. "and you mixed me and Sora up so easily. I am very shocked, there is a huge difference between us you know. It's the hair." Roxas looked up at Riku, pointing at his own hair, poking it slightly. Riku blushed a little more with embarrassment.

"What's my punishment?" Riku asked, willingly. Roxas blinked once more before answering,

"punishment? Who said anything about punishment? I wanted to find the culprit for my oniie san, not punish. My brother requested to find who did it and send them to him ASAP. And since I found the culprit, you have to be taken to Sora right now." Roxas stood up, yanking Riku to follow, but Riku just sat there. "come on Riku, ASAP means As Soon As Possible, now get up." Roxas yanked at Riku's arm again, but instead, Riku yanked Roxas down to the ground, hovering on top of the prince. "Riku! What in gods name are you doing!?" Riku didn't reply, he just hovered over the blond, scanning his body over in silence.

"you look cute when you under me." Riku mumbled, getting his face closer to Roxas' lips. Roxas was so petrified, he couldn't move an inch, or struggle free. The platinum blond gave him a curious look, raising an eye brow. "aren't you going to push me away? Because I can think of several things I could do to you right here and now." the blond prince only stared up at the wolf man in a sort of daze. Riku stared at the prince for a moment longer, then soon after crawled off of him. "I guess we should be off to see the other prince for my punishment." Riku spoke once more, getting up completely waiting for the blond to get up as well.

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I wanted to make sure I put in most of the idea's you all gave me in your very kind reviews. Chapter three will be up soon so keep your eyes peeled for it.**


	3. Introducing Strangers

**The Prince and 4 Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: nope. I never owned kingdom hearts and I never will -emo- TT-TT (no!)**

**Introducing strangers**

Roxas opened the giant doors slowly revealing his twin brothers completely unique room. Riku stared in awe as he entered the room.

"oniie san! I brought the culprit." Roxas called. Riku stared at a form that laid on the king sized bed, with the messy brunette hair. The form stirred, sitting up and turning towards the blond prince and the wolf man. His aqua blue orbs gazed at Riku with no emotion to them. Riku stood in place, hiding the little amount of blush that was covering his cheeks. _This is the one I sexually assaulted?_ the platinum blond thought curiously. Roxas continued to walk towards his twin brother with a caring smile on his face.

"Sora, are you sure you want him here? He may try to do it again." Sora nodded without saying a single word and shooed his brother out of the room. Roxas obeyed and closed the doors on the way out. Riku still stood in an awkward way. Awaiting for the brunette to speak before him. This took some time until the brunette prince got up completely from his bed and walked over towards Riku with a shy glint in his eyes, his cheeked smothered with blush.

"um… so you're the one who um… did it to me…" Sora spoke of little words nervously. Riku panicked, blurting out.

"your highness, I'm truly sorry for my actions last night!" Riku kneeled to the ground. "I'm having a lunar phase right at this point, I wasn't myself. If there's anything I could do to make it up to you, I will do anything, I…" Riku was interrupted by the shy princes gentle hand lying on the top of the platinum blonds head.

"there's no need for explanations… um… I wanted to find out because…" Sora gestured Riku to stand up straight before continuing. "I uh… liked it a lot." Sora blushed deep red, lowering his head shyly. The emerald green eyed man had to take some time to process what just came out of the twin princes mouth.

"you highness?" Riku spoke in an incomplete sentence.

"Oh my god! That was stupid of me to say! Dear god, how embarrassing." Sora squeaked nervously, covering his flushed face.

"Prince Sora, please calm down, I wasn't offended by that." Riku blushed deeper in red. Sora turned away quickly, rushing over to his giant closet. Riku raced after him but came too late to get to the door before it closed on him. "Prince Sora, I'm truly sorry you felt so embarrassed. Please come out, I still wish to speak to you about my punishment." there was an awkward silence in the room. Riku was about to turn away from the closet to leave when the brunette prince opened his closet door slowly, poking his head out and said.

"What punishment?" Riku's light green orbs grew big with surprise. "I didn't want to punish you." Sora scooted out of the closet a little more and continued while walking up to the platinum blond, closing the gap between them. "I… I wanted to… repay you for it… like I said… It felt really good…" the blush seemed to permanently stay on his face. "I've always wanted to feel something new, and you gave that to me." Sora passed by Riku to sit on his gigantic bed, patting it for Riku to join in sitting with him. Riku nodded and sat down with him, awaiting the brunette to continue.

Unfortunately for Riku, Sora didn't continue, but he started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Riku stared in shock, swallowing the lump in his throat. The brunette then removed his trousers, throwing them to the ground, and finally his under garment below his waist. He then laid down comfortably on the bed, slowly spreading his legs open to relieve his most private area.

"I want you to take me." Sora spoke below a whisper. Riku couldn't stop staring at the naked form before him, practically begging him to the screw him to the next century.

"Your highness, I couldn't possibly. What if someone comes in, or hears us?" Riku spoke with morals. Sora sat up and crawled over towards the wolf man who sat in front of him.

"the doors lock from the inside and the room is sound proof. Trust me, I'll let you have your way with me." Sora whispered into the platinum blonds ear. He then ushered Riku to discard his clothes. Riku did as told following the brunette prince to the other side of the bed. Sora laid back down in his original position, spreading his legs open again. Riku positioned himself near Sora's entrance.

"do you have any lube or a bottle of lotion of any kind?" Riku asked. Sora nodded pulling out a bottle of heated lubricant from under his pillow, handing it to Riku. The wolf man applied some lube to Sora's entrance as well as on his erection. "if I hurt you, you can punish me for it." Riku whispered in Sora's ear. Sora nodded, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. The light green eyed man positioned himself at the brunettes entrance, slowly pushing himself inside the younger boy.

"ha… it hurts." Sora whispered. Riku paused for a moment. "I won't punish you for it, HA!" immediately, Riku continued with pushing himself inside the tight area. Making the younger boy moan. Then he started moving slowly in a pattern. The lube started heating the inside of Sora slowly, making the boy moan louder.

Soon after, Sora started begging Riku to go faster and harder as the time passed. Riku did as told, thrusting faster and harder into Sora. Sweat glistened on both boys bodies, as they moved in a back and forth motion.

"Riku, I'm going to climax!" Sora winced feeling the rush go to his man hood, causing him to spill out his seeds, Riku came soon after. Finally, Riku pulled out of Sora, and laid with the prince closely.

"how did that feel?" Riku asked. Sora turned his head towards the platinum blond, getting closer to him.

"it felt better than last night. Thank you." Sora planted a light kiss on Riku's lips, then cuddling close to him. The silence in the room grew as time passed until Sora broke the silence.

"Riku?"

"yes your highness?" Riku replied, looking deep into the princes eyes. Sora looked into the wolf mans eyes deeply as well. Riku noticed Sora's eyes looked glassy in a way, tears on the brim of his lower eyelids. "Prince Sora, are you crying?" the platinum blond said with shock and concern to his voice. Sora then pulled away from Riku to the other end of the bed, holding his own trembling body.

"what have I done?" Sora softly sobbed. "your suppose to be one of Roxas' choices, and soiled the game with my own body!" Sora concluded by crying more. Riku crawled over to the brunette, wrapping his slightly muscular arms around him.

"no you didn't. it's not your fault." Riku rubbed his cheek against Sora's own, turning his head to leave chaste kisses on Sora's cheek. "I like you anyway." Riku whispered in Sora's ear. The brunette turned his head to looked into Riku's jade green eyes with his own ocean blue orbs. "Your highness, I will stay by you."

"Riku…" Sora finally spoke with his voice cracked. "you can just call me Sora." Both naked boys smiled softly at each other, closing the gap between them, making a passionate kiss.

**Ok! I've finally made chapter 3. Onward to chapter 4!! Thank you all for giving me such good idea's for coupling even though I ready had those idea down. I guess writers and reviewers think alike . Anyway I'll need your help in chapter 4 so don't hesitate to review this story and add an idea you have for it and I will definitely use it. Thank you all again.**


	4. Cats! Fire! and Kissing! OH MY!

**The Prince and 4 Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: no ownership of KH. I borrow characters though! **

**Cats! Fire! And kissing! Oh my!**

Seifer paced around in one particular spot in the ball room, anxiousness making his cat tail twitch. Axel on the other hand, lounged on a love seat, seeming indifferent to everything around him.

"nyo! Where could the Prince be?! I'm so excited to show him what I have just for him nyo!" the beanie capped teen made a cat like smile upon his face as he fantasized about Roxas' reaction to his surprise. Axel furrowed his eyebrow, looking up at the idiotic cat before him.

"don't get your hopes up cat man." Axel spoke at once, as he snapped his fingers making a tiny flame land just under Seifers tail, causing smoke to arise.

"NYO!" Seifer screeched, spinning around and stomping on the little flame. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!? CAT HAIR IS FLAMIBLE!" the blond hissed. The red head just rolled his verdant eyes as if saying, 'what ever.' the blue eyed teen stared at the pyro in utter shock. "I BET YOU WANT ME TO GET BURNED! SO YOU CAN HAVE THE PRINCE TO YOURSELF!" Seifer hollered storming over towards Axel. The inferno shifter stayed where he was, upon the love seat ignoring what the cat teen was hissing about.

Just then, voice of the soon to be king was heard through out the ball room.

"what's going on in here?" quickly, Seifer spun around and dashed over to Roxas.

"Prince Roxas! I have something I must show you! Come on!" the older blond grabbed a hold of the princes wrist, about to leave the room.

"Seifer! that's my wrist! I need that to connect my hand to my arm!" the ocean blue eyed prince squeaked as he was dragged out of the room. Soon the room grew quiet, with the fire starter still in his same spot. His facial expression grew from cold hearted to a solemn and depressing look. His light green eyes dropped to the floor, half lidded, muttering under his breath.

"why don't you recognize me Roxas?" the rubicund haired teen laid his head on the arm of the chair, letting his eye lids lower more, until he was in a deep slumber. Everything going pitch black, with no sign of seeing light ever again.

::Dream Land::

(A/N: this part is a role play kind of thing so it'll get back to normal after the dream land ends)

Cloud: Roxas go play with Axel while daddy talks about grown up stuff ok?

Roxas: ok! -runs over to Axel- hi, I'm Roxas

Axel: hi… -little smile-

Roxas: you wanna play with me?

Axel: sure!

They both run off to a secret garden together, holding hands.

Roxas: wow! Pretty!

Axel: m hm…

Both boys wonder around still holding hands. Roxas giggles at everything around him while Axel smiles contently. Soon they stop at a little gazebo, marveling at the little cherry blossom pedals that float in the air lightly.

Roxas: Axel?

Axel: hm?

Roxas: can we always do this? I mean come here and play together, even when were older?

Axel: -turns to face Roxas- that's what friends do, right?

Roxas: -smiles- we'll be best friends forever and ever!

::End of Dream Land::

Mean while, Roxas was still being dragged by Seifer, towards the horse stables.

"Seifer! Why are you taking me to the horse stables!?" the blond prince shrieked. The neko teen stopped at one of the abandoned horse stables, letting go of Roxas' hand. He turned around gazing at the prince with his turquoise eyes, smiling calmly.

"listen for a moment." There was a silence in the stable until there was little meowing noises coming from the supposed deserted stall. Roxas' ocean blue eyes widened once the sound reached his ears.

"Seifer, are there…" the beanie capped man nodded slowly and opened the door revealing several little balls of fur meowing and pouncing around the golden stack of hay. The Strife prince put his hand to his mouth trying to cover a gasp as he marveled at such cute creatures. "kittens…" was the only thing Roxas could mutter out. The older blond ushered the younger of them to enter the stall, receiving the younger boys entrances as an answer. Seifer closed the stall door behind him as he entered last, sitting down next to Roxas as he picked up a little calico kitten out of the litter, offering it to him. Roxas accepted the mixed colored kitten, taking it in his arms and stroking it tenderly. "they're so cute Seifer." the blue eyed boy looked up at the cat prince with a enthusiastic smile across his face. The older blond smiled contently, not paying attention to the little kittens pouncing and chewing on him.

"their not the only ones." Seifer whispered getting closer towards Roxas. The Strife prince backed up against the wall of the horse stall, allowing the calico cat to pounce out of his arms.

"Seifer, what are you doing?" Roxas whispered as the cat man got closer. Seifers Turquoise eyes were fixed on the soft virgin lips that was just a kiss away from him. Just when both boys were as close as humanly possible, Roxas clutched Seifers broad shoulders trying to keep him arms length away. "I can't be doing this Seifer." Roxas whined in desperation for the older blond to move away.

"your highness, this is just flirting, it's not like I'm taking away your innocence." Seifer replied, gazing at the young prince with his Turquoise eyes. The strife prince looked away muttering under his breath.

"what we just did coming in here to look at these kittens what fine enough…" Seifers cat ears and tail lowered showing signs of sadness. Roxas looked back up at the beanie capped teen with a little smile. "but I thank you that you showed me this, I appreciate it so much." the cat man looked at the blonde prince with hope in his eyes. He then asked,

"um… your highness? Do you mind if I… kiss you?" a little blush appeared on the cat princes face turning his head away in embarrassment. Roxas pulled Seifers head back facing his own answering,

"of course you can." Seifer smile widened as he leaned in and placed a innocent kiss on Roxas' cheek. Leaving the young blond prince flattered with pink blush across his face.

Later during the night, The halls of Strife Castle were discreet like always. That is until foot steps echoed through out. A black cloaked figure was wondering around the halls, but one hall in particular. It was prince Roxas' hallway. The mysterious cloaked person stopped right in front of Roxas' double doors for a moment. The dark character reached out his black gloved hand for the door knob slowly. Suddenly there was a break in the silence when a voice called,

"what are you doing at my room?" the cloaked individual turned around to see none other than the blond prince himself standing in a white, oversized t-shirt. The dark form started walking off saying,

"visiting an old friend." clenched and unclenched his hands and then started walking after the mystery person.

"hey, don't walk away from me." Roxas spoke up still in motion. The cloaked man then started running down the stairs and the end of the hallway, through the ball room, out the door and into the flourishing garden. Unfortunately the strife prince was catching up very easily, reaching a gazebo in the square of the garden. Roxas started walking now that the cloaked figure had no where else to go. "who are you anyway? And what were you doing near my room?"

"like I said, I came to see an old friend. Is that so bad of a thing to do? After all these years, I thought you would have recognized your old friend when you saw me in the dinning room the first day we all came." Roxas furrowed his eyebrows and shouted,

"what are you talking about? Take off your hood, show your face now!" the figure shrugged and took off his hood, revealing his spiky fire red hair, verdant eyes, and little diamonds underneath the green orbs. The blond was taken back by surprise knowing now that is was Axel. "um, ok. Now that I know who you are, I can ask you again. Why were you near my room?" Axel heaved a sigh, feeling this was hopeless to get across.

"you still don't get it Roxas. You don't remember that day when we came to this garden and watched the cherry blossom pedals fall?" the strife prince paused, icy blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Axel? Is that really you?"

**I just love a good cliff hanger . Ok this chapter is done for now, chapter 5 will be coming up as soon as I figure out what is going to happen. If you have any ideas for chapter five please review for me. Thank you all again you are truly the best.**


	5. A Friendship United

**The prince and 4 Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: no ownership of KH, but now I do have ownership of Kingdom hearts one and two. Oh what fun!**

**A Friendship united**

"Axel? Is that really you?" Roxas spoke calmly now, letting his guard down only a little. The cloaked red head nodded quietly turning away to gaze up at the moon lit night. The strife prince slowly walked over next to the taller figure. "no offense or anything, but this is kind of awkward." Axel glanced over at the blond and furrowed his eye brow.

"how so?"

"Well, after so long, you finally came back. Unfortunately I didn't even begin to notice it was you who was here." There was a long pause. Roxas looked down at the little kidney shape pond where the koi fish swam. The water reflecting the moons appearance from the sky. "wait, what are you doing here any--" Roxas looked up to find Axel was not standing beside him any longer. Instead he was walking back up the path to the entrance of the castle. "Axel! Wait!" the blond yelled running after him. His bare feet clapping against the cobble stones beneath him as he ran as fast as he could to catch up with the distant pyro. Finally when he thought he couldn't run any long he went to a halt. Roxas gulp down his breath from such a run.

Then a figure seemed to be over towering him. He looked up slowly, but sighed in relief to find Axel turned back for him.

"If I told you why I was really here now, things would be more awkward than it is." Axel looked down at Roxas holding out his hand to usher Roxas along. "come on, it's too late for us to be out here like this." the shorter boy nodded with a grin on his face and took Axels hand tenderly. At that moment, both boys felt a tingling sensation running up their arms.

_"This almost feels like old times, down by the gazebo."_ Roxas thought to himself giggling soft enough so Axel couldn't hear. Soon the two headed back into Strife Castle to hit the sack for the night.

When they reached Roxas' room, they stood by the giant double doors for the longest time.

"So, I'll see you around then?" Axel said, rubbing he back of his head gingerly. Roxas nodded in response and getting ready to open his door to enter the bedroom.

"You wanna do something tomorrow Axel?" the young blond spoke quietly. The emerald eyed pyro nodded quietly as well. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Axel." Finally, Roxas made a waving gesture to Axel and headed into his room for the night. As for the red head, he stood in silence for a moment, then turned and headed back to his bedroom for the night as well.

The very next day, the strife prince was rushing around to find some suitable clothes for the afternoons activities. He wondered every which way around his room tossing thousands of clothes into several fabricated piles. Note that he was still almost stark naked.

Just out side of the room, Axel was dressed and ready for his afternoon date with Roxas. Even though is appearance seemed confident, he was a nervous wreck. He didn't know the first thing to say when the blond prince would step out of his bedroom for the first time in that day.

Just when things seemed to be getting tense in the hall way, the kitsune, and neko maid came skipping around the corner sharing a box of chocolate pocky. Axel glanced at the two hybrid girls as they walked along. But as soon as they noticed the pyro guys red hair they stopped midway and turned to him. The fox girl was the first to speak up with a nee after each sentence like always.

"Good morning Axel nee! Waiting for the prince nee?" Axel nodded raising an eyebrow awkwardly. The cat like girl pounced over with a box of pocky that wasn't even opened yet and handed it to Axel.

"Give these to Prince Roxas, he loves these things nya!" The red head scanned the other red headed girl confused then spoke up asking,

"What are your names?" From the time he got to the castle to now, he never once had the chance to get acquainted with the maids on the castle. This was only because he was, truth be told, a friendly person on the inside.

The two maids looked at each other once then turned back to axel with huge smiles on their faces. The cat lady answered first with,

"I'M WONNYKINS Nya!" She did this with a hop on one foot and a cat like paw up to her cheek. Axel chuckled at the gesture and turned to the fox maid who did the same thing.

"I'm Jowey Nee!" The pyro smiled feeling more relaxed and less nervous.

"Nice to meet you two." He supposed that talking to someone for a while could be the trick to loosening up the bad case of the nerves. At this point he would do anything to shake them off. The two maids decided to stick around for a while to keep him company. For that day was their free day to relax as ordered by the king himself.

"What is taking Roxas so long nee?" Jowey asked curious. "is he taking forever trying to find an outfit again nee?" She twitched her tail awkwardly looking at the double doors. As for Wonnykins, she was grooming her ears sitting on the floor licking her paw then rubbing against her cat ear then back down doing the same motions with a repeated Nya. Axel stared at the door curious as well.

"Do you think it would be wise to knock to see if he's ok?" Axel wondered. Jowey looked at the door then the red head answering,

"yea nee! Just knock and if he say's come in, then go right ahead nee. Your being proper nee!" Axel decided that the fox girl was right and decided to walk forward and knock on the door. There was a long pause until there was a faint voice from the room saying,

"come in!" Axel took the opportunity to open the door slowly and poke his head in to examine the room. Just when he had his back turned the two maid looked at each other then back at Axels rear poking out of the doorway and decided to give him a 'confident push' into the room. They went up behind the guy with out him noticing and shoved him in causing him to land in a pile of clothes and closing the door behind him. The two maids snickered and giggled to themselves knowing they did something good for the two boys and would be getting muffin points for it later on in the day. The two finally skipped off singing a silly song from pirate hood, with arms linked like chains in a dungeon.

**Thanks again for reading. I appreciate it and I'm very sorry that this is taking so long for me to write. I've had major writers block for the longest time and with school work at my feet It was horrid. But spring break is tomorrow so hopefully I will be able to update on my other stories for everyone here. Once again, Thank you and if you can while writing a review, could you guys be dears and give me some ideas to put in this story? I will use any ideas you throw at me thank you! Much love and pocky/muffins to you all!**


	6. It Takes Two to Horseback Ride part I

**The Prince and 4 Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of KH, but I do have a little shrine in honor of the most awesome video game in the world nee!**

**It Takes Two to Horseback Ride**

Axel lifted his head from the pile of clothes with a low groaning noise. The clothes might have been soft but, with marble flooring through out the castle, it was a little more painful that it was meant to be. He looked up to try and focus in from his little fall and immediately froze when he saw his date kneeling in front of him completely naked.

Roxas didn't seem frightened that Axel was thrown in the room, or nervous one bit. Though he was a little confused of why he was in the room while he was changing. He cocked his head slightly looking into Axels Emerald orbs with his oceanic blue ones.

"Were you that eager for our date to start Axel?" Roxas smiled giggling and helping him up. Axel lowered his head blushing mutter his apology. Roxas giggled again leading him to his king sized bed to sit. "Don't worry about it Axel. Just sit and relax until I get my clothes on." Roxas patted his friends shoulder and wondered over to his closet where he had an outfit hung up on hangers on the door knob. He grabbed them and started to change. Axel felt so embarrassed that he saw the strife blond fully naked. All though He couldn't help but notice how much the younger blonds body had changed. His skin was a creamy color, slender and feminine. This was definitely put into photographic memory for Axel. He knew now that he wanted the boy more than anything else. Just knowing that he was in the same room with the prince made his heart skip several beats.

Soon without another thought coming to mind, Roxas broke through the older red head's thinking dome with a cheery,

"Ready!" The strife prince walked over to Axel taking his hand and dragging him out of the messy room and downstairs towards the front door where he lead him towards the horse stables. Axel finally figured this out soon enough knowing they were gonna go horseback ridding. Unfortunately, there was only one horse left.

"Darn, only one horse." Axel sighed rather grieved. Roxas smiled opening the stable door and bringing the horse out.

"We can share Ashes. He's a Clydesdale so we'll both fit on his back. Right Ashes?" The younger blond giggled patting the giant horse on the side of his neck and rubbing his cheek against the soft raven colored mane. Axel observed the horse for a moment. The Clydesdale had a sort of uniqueness about it. Two Z marks on each side of his cheeks with chocolate brown eyes. While the rest of his body was a dark tanned color with a raven colored tail to match the mane. Ashes was a perfect horse. Maybe Axels favorite horse.

Soon Ashes was set for ridding. Axel helping the prince up first then getting on behind him, grabbing the reigns, almost touching the younger blonds soft hands. With this, both boys blushed then started ridding off into the meadow on top of said horse.

**Ok! So there goes another chapter nee! I know some of you might be wondering what is with the horse Ashes, I'll tell ya. If anyone has ever seen the Show Poke'mon, Which I know almost everyone has, I based Ashes off of, obviously Ash Ketchem (Satoshi) ke ke ke! I just thought it would be funny to put something like that in there. Of course I know someone who is still a major fan of the show who would be bouncing off the walls. **

**Now! Like I aways do at the end of each chapter, I need idea's! I will use a sex scene, Hayner and Seifer getting together in the next chapter, but I need something to follow up on. Please review and send an idea. I will use them. I always have and always will. Thank you once again and hope you liked this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible nee! **


	7. It takes Two to Horseback Ride part II

**The Prince and Four Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. Not me, I just collect the KH stuff. -blows raspberry-**

**It Takes Two to Horseback Ride part II**

Ashes hooves pounded the ground gracefully as he trotted with Axel and Roxas on his back. His jet black mane glistening in the morning sun. Neighing with appreciation that he was getting some exercise out in the enormous meadow surrounding Strife Kingdom.

Meanwhile, on Ashes back, the red headed teen was carrying an interesting conversation with the blond prince.

"So, Roxas. Have you decided who your going to choose yet?" Roxas turned his head a little to look at Axel and smiled.

"Not sure yet. There's so many choices, yet I've been coming back to one in particular." There was an awkward silence for a moment. Except for the Clydesdale's hooves stomping the ground with glee.

"Um, I don't mean to pry, but who did you have in mind?" Axel asked. Feeling a little nervous about the prince's answer. Roxas was about to answer his question When there was a sudden loud neigh coming from ashes and a hissing noise from the ground, which happened to be a black snake. The giant horse started to raise his masculine front hooves to stomp on the serpent. Unfortunately it causes axel to fall off the horse and hit the ground. He was in a bit of shock for a split second then looked up to see Ashes running into the dark forest with Roxas on his back still, screaming for help.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled getting up and running after the retreating horse into the woods. Frightening thoughts rushed through his head of what could be going on, with Roxas on the back of a panicked horse? He started to pick up speed as he heard hooves pounding the dirt path just up ahead of him. He followed the earthy path quickly until he found Ashes the Clydesdale laying on the ground, but no blond prince anywhere to be found. The pyro boy started to feel a churning in his stomach with his building fear and started to yell for Roxas again. "ROXAS! WHER ARE YOU!? ROXAS!" He stopped for a moment to listen for any sudden sounds or movements that could be a sign of Roxas near by.

Suddenly there was a sound of rustling in a greened area and moaning. Axel immediately scurried over and pushed several shrubs away and spotted Roxas on the ground getting up and brushing himself off.

"Roxas! Thank god… Are you ok?" Axel blurted out coming into the grassy area and kneeling down in front of the prince. The blond looked up at the red head with his oceanic blue eyes and nodded but looked back town to look at a bloody scrap on his arm. Axel looked down at it and frowned. "Come on, lets get to the stream to get that cleaned up." Axel picked Roxas up from the ground and lead him to the stream that Ashes' was sitting at, looking a lot more calm that he did a moment ago. The red headed teen scooped up some water and applied it to the strife princes arm and started to clean up the scrape carefully, then grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around Roxas' arm to keep it from bleeding anymore.

"Thanks. I feel much better, now that you're here." Roxas said smiling up at Axel. Axel too, smiled down at Roxas.

"I'm just glad your not hurt too badly. I was getting- mph?" Before the pyro could finish what he was saying, Roxas leaned into him, pressing a kiss against Axels lips. Axels ivory green eyes were wide and his face scarlet red. Not able to respond to the blonds actions. Then without knowing what he was doing, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and deepened the kiss, and getting up with Roxas and going back into the grassing area hidden behind the shrubbery. Ashes looked up curiously for a minute twitching his ears and hearing moaning noises from the bushes then turned his head back to the water and began to drink without a care in the world.

In the grassy area, clothes were discarded on a lonely and sturdy branch. Axel, on top of the prince kissing him, and pressing his arousal against Roxas' own. The blond teen whined softly, his face a dark shade of red.

"Axel, you're the one I choose. I want to be with you." Roxas whispered softly as the taller red head positioned himself at Roxas' entrance. Axel looked down at Roxas waiting for him to say he was ready. "Go ahead. I'm ready." The pyro nodded and pushed inside the strife prince slowly and gently, hearing him whine again but started to get used to the feeling.

"It'll feel so much better when I start to move, ok?" Axel whispered in Roxas' ear. Roxas nodded. The red head finally pushed in completely and started to thrust inside of Roxas. Every now and then, the blond would gasp and moan from Axel hitting his prostate in the right place. Soon, Axel picked up speed as Roxas started to command him to go faster and harder. Then without warning, Roxas grabbed a hold of the pyro and screamed coming on both of their chests and tightening around Axel causing him to come afterwards.

Both of them laid in the soft grass for a while panting and kissing each other. Roxas had finally chosen someone to be with for the rest of his life. He only had to break it to his father. Right now though, Roxas wanted to lay naked in the grass with his new found lover for a while longer.

**Alright! I got one idea down. As everyone can see I wrote about axel and Roxas' lemony scene and Roxas having a minor injury. The next idea to start typing up is Seifer and Hayner doing the sex and breaking the news to Cloud. Then adding more Riku and Sora lemon and Roxas knowing more about their relation ship. So keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and hope your still reading it. **


	8. Breaking The News to The King

**The Prince and Four Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of Kingdom Hearts or anything from Square Enix. Wish I did, but that would mean making the male characters gay and killing off Kairi, that evil bitch! XD**

**Breaking the News to the King**

Mean while, just inside the castle, there was a quiet aura with in the hallways. The only sign of life in the area was the fox and feline maids cleaning and giggling about thoughts of yaoi in their heads.

"Oh, Ms. Wonnykins, this will be fun to witness, won't it? Nee?" Jowey asked between giggles.

"Oh yes, Ms. Jowey! Very fun indeed, nya!" Meowed Wonnykins. They continued to walk down a hall until they reached a corridor leading into the kitchen. The cat like maid perked her ears up at an instant when she heard noises from the slightly ajar double doors. Quickly, she spun around pressing her finger to Joweys lips and ushering her to the door to listen in to the mysterious noises behind the door.

The fox maid let her wondering eye go to the crack of the door. What she saw almost made her want to squeal, but with her companions razor sharp retractable claws, it made her keep quiet. Because, within that very room, she witnessed Seifer the Feline prince of Neko-utopia getting down and dirty with Hayner the prince of Twilight Kingdom.

"Oh, god. S-Seifer, y-you shouldn't tease me." Hayner whined beneath Seifer on the kitchen counter. The young blond was completely naked, and being touch in several ways unmentionable.

"But Ner-chan, you look so cute when I play with body. It's enticing." The older blond said licking along Hayners neck in a teasing way, and playing with his hardening nipples. Little soft whines escaping from the younger boys mouth. "Your enjoying this Ner-chan." Seifer whispered huskily in Hayners ear. With that, Seifer rubs his erection against Hayners, causing the Twilight prince to moan loudly, trembling.

"OH MY GOD! JUST DO ME!" The younger blond screamed out. The Neko-utopian prince was shocked by this sudden statement.

"A-are you sure?" He asked with concern. Hayner looked up at Seifer with lust in his eyes.

"You just caught me in here using a toy inside myself, calling your name, I think I'm stretched out enough!" After a long pause, the Neko prince positioned himself at the Twilight princes entrance, and pushed himself inside of him. Hayner gasped loudly with pleasure, giving Seifer the sign to go deeper and quickening his pace. "M-Moto! Moto Seifer! MOTO!" Hayner screamed out, unable to control the volume of his voice. At Hayners command, Seifer went faster and harder.

Just outside the room, Jowey was having a major nose bleed on the clean marble floors, with Wonnykins frantically trying to clean up the blood.

"Baka, why did you have to have a nose bleed now? Nya!?" Wonnykins whispered and hissed at her fox friend.

"I couldn't help it! It was so sexy! Nee!" Jowey whined softly, stuffing tissues into her nostrils to stop the bleeding. The feline maid sighed finishing the blood clean up and patting her head.

"It's ok, We both thought it was sexy, nya." They turned back to the crack of the door to finally see that, they were very close to their climax.

"OH GOD! SEIFER! COME INSIDE MEEEE!!!" Hayner squealed, coming on both of their chests, and tightening his pucker muscles around Seifer. This caused the older blond to come hard inside of the younger boy, making one last slam to hit the prostate.

"FUCK!" The Neko prince called out, collapsing on top of Hayner and cuddling him close.

Just outside once again, Wonnykins began her nosebleed and Jowey cleaning up the mess as the feline girl was plugging her nostrils with tissues. They soon scurried away into another hallway to squeal and chatter about what they had witnessed.

Back in the kitchen, Seifer had pulled himself out of Hayner and helped him get dressed and cleaning up the fluids from their escapades.

"Seifer?" Hayner whispered meekly. Seifer looked up at him, his cat ears twitching with a questioning look. "Um, I like you a lot Seifer." Hayner softly said, blushing a dark satin red. Seifer set down his cleaning cloth and got in front of Hayner, making him back into the kitchen counter. He leaned in pressing a soft kiss on Hayners lips.

"I like you too Hayner." The Neko-utopian prince commented back, chuckling and nuzzling Hayners cheek. "I like you a lot." He too was blushing a dark red color.

"We have to tell the King Seifer. He still thinks were trying to marry Prince Roxas." The younger blond explained to older blond. He agree with Hayner and took him by the hand and began to drag him off.

"Then we'll go to the King and tell him about our claim of love for each other my dear!" With that, the two were off to see the King, the wonderful King of Strife Castel (A/N: DAMN WIZARD OF OZ MOVIE! XD).

**Later…**

"WHAT!? DON'T LOVE ROXAS!?" King Cloud roared in shock. Hayner and Seifer nodded, both hold hands tightly. Cloud groaned and ruffled his hair. "Then who am I to wed with my Son?!" There was a silence in the room when suddenly, Roxas and Axel came running into the throne room and getting closer to the Kings throne.

"Father! I've found him! I know who I want to marry!" Roxas said, blushing a bright red, dragging his new love, Axel along with him. Cloud looked at Roxas and Axel puzzled. Then he nodded.

"You choose Axel, prince of The World That Never Was?" Cloud asked in a very serious tone. Roxas nodded rapidly. "Are you sure? What about Riku?" Almost on Q (A/N: spelling please?), Sora and Riku came in, holding hand.

"I found who I want to be with too Father." Sora said, giggling and nuzzling Riku's neck. Cloud then scratched his head.

"Well, This is rather unexpected. But I guess this will work as well." He then coughed and got up from his throne. "Excuse me, I have a matter I must attend to boys." He said walking out of the throne room, leaving all of them alone.

**Okay, that's the new chapter! I have a surprise coming up in the next chapter along with another idea from one of my reviewers. Keep your eye's peeled dears and thank you for staying true and loyal readers. -gives R&R sea salt ice cream- enjoy and once more, please keep giving out ideas, I'm still putting them into good use here. **


	9. The Meeting in The Garden

**The Prince and Four Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts and all of the characters. Not I.**

**The Meeting in The Garden**

The six boys remained in the throne room for some time after the kings leave. Roxas started a conversation with the others about how they got together.

"So, how did you and Seifer over here get together, Hayner?"

"Well, um, I was sort of in the kitchen with one of my personal toys and I was calling out his name when he caught me red handed. Pants down and all." Hayner spoke of nervously. Seifer on the other hand was starting to get a nose bleed. Perhaps reminiscing in his mind about the little hanky panky they had in the kitchen not too long ago.

"How are you and Riku doing Sora?" Roxas asked, turning to his twin brother. Sora giggled softly and shuffled his feet on the marble flooring.

"Everything's going great. Um, I have news for father when we see him again. Or if he ever comes back soon." Everyone paused and stared at Sora, wondering what his little secret was. Riku scooted closer to Sora, wrapping his arms around Sora's middle and rubbing his stomach.

"You can tell them So-chan." Riku whispered into his boyfriends ear. "They should know." The brunette smiled and nodded blushing a deep red. He looked up at everyone and cleared his throat.

"I'm pregnant." The words echoed through out the room and began to slowly get softer and become mute. Everyone was silent, the only sign of a reaction was wide smiles and Roxas running over and hugging his brother.

"Oh Sora! Your going to be a mommy!" Soon everyone else came closer, congratulating Sora and Riku on their little gift from above.

Meanwhile, down at the garden, Cloud was walking along the cobble stone path leading to the gazebo covered in cherry blossom peddles and a Koi mote going all the way around in a horse shoe shape. Then, there was someone in the gazebo, almost like he was waiting for Cloud. He had slightly long chocolate colored hair. He was in a servants uniform for out door work in the garden. This man was the Kings personal gardener, Leon.

"It's been a while, Leon." Cloud spoke up, entering the gazebo and standing next to his gardener. Leon looked over at the blond king and nodded.

"The boys. They don't know yet do they?" Leon spoke up in his low voice. Cloud gripped the railing of the gazebo firmly with a shaky breath.

"I didn't tell them. I'm scared." Cloud replied. "I'm scared of what they will think." Leon growled lowly, tangling his fingers into his chocolate tresses.

"How could you not tell them about their father, Cloud? How he's still alive and roaming the castle still? How their father is me?!" Leon spoke up louder. The King lowered his head, rubbing his eyes. Perhaps from tears? Yes, Cloud was crying. "C-Cloud. I'm sorry." Leon spoke softer now.

"N-no, I'm sorry. I'm a failure as a mother, and a lover." Cloud sulked. Sniffling and trying to wipe away his tears as best he could. Leon pulled the blonds hands away, leaned in closely and kisses his eye lids, making the tears stop.

"Hush. Don't cry." The brunette whispered. "We'll figure something out." He took Clouds hands into his own. "Together." Cloud looked up at his secret lover, and suddenly wrapped his arms around him. Burying his face into Leon's chest.

"Thank you, Leon! I love you!" Cloud muffled a cry. Leon chuckled.

"I love you too, Cloud."

**Alright! A new chapter and that little surprise I was telling you about in the last one. Cloud has a secret lover who his the father of Sora and Roxas! and Sora is pregnant with Riku's baby! I'm beginning to run out of idea's, so if anyone has any, lend me some of your's please! thank you all for continuing to read this story, there will be more to come. -gives out sea salt ice cream and mountain dew- ENJOY!**


	10. CAUGHT!

**The Prince and Four Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: Owned by Square Enix and Disney. DAMMIT!**

**CAUGHT!**

Inside Strife Castel, the group of teens were heading out for a evening triple date. Sora and Roxas wrote a note to Cloud, telling him that they were all heading out for an evening together, and that they would be back later for dinner.

"Come on you two, were killing moonlight!" Riku called to the two, waiting at the giant double doors with Axel, Hayner and Seifer.

The maids suddenly scurried to the group out of breath. Ms. Wonnykins meowed and caught her breath and looked at them all.

"Be careful you guys, Nya!" She looked over at her fox companion, expecting her to say something additional.

"Yea! You don't want to worry the King, Nee!" She finally said.

"Well, enjoy your evening, Nya!" The feline maid concluded, linking arms with her fox friend and skipping off to their maid quarters. As for the couples, they turned on heel and zipped out of the castle for their evening out.

Back in the garden, with Leon and Cloud. The gardener had just finished calming his lover down and suggested he should go back inside. To his surprise, Cloud insisted that he too should come in.

"You don't want to catch a cold out here, it's very nippy when it gets dark out." Cloud reasoned. Leon finally gave in to the blonds offer and joined him on the walk back to the castle. Once inside, they headed into the dinning room where the plates were being set up by the cat and fox maids. Leon looked around the dinning room, remembering about things from before. When he used to live in the castle, before he decided to quit being a king and live as a servant for the kingdom.

"You kept everything the same." Leon spoke up. "Just the way I remembered it." The brunette man turned and looked over at the maids and smiled. "Ms. Wonnykins, Ms. Jowey. It's good to still see you here after all this time." The maids looked at each other and giggled, curtsying to him.

"It's very good to see you again your majesty. Nya." Wonnykins meowed pleasantly.

"Yes, very good indeed, Nee!" Jowey followed up, swaying her bushy tail. Leon chuckled.

"Please girls, you don't need to call me of a royal name any more. I'm not a king." The maids perked up and reassured.

"Oh, but you are still royal to us King Leon, Nee! Right King Cloud, Nee?" They looked over at Cloud for an answer. They got a nod and a pleasant and unheard of giggle from their king.

"Yes, he still is. In our eyes." Then, without a single word more, the maids scurried off once finished setting the table for dinner, and grabbing a book and started to quietly fight over it as they entered another room. Then Cloud strolled over to the gardener and wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I've missed you in the castle so." Cloud spoke, nuzzled in the crook of Leon's neck. Leon nodded, wrapping his arms around the blond kings waste.

"And I you, Cloud." Leon answered. "Why don't we go somewhere more private, hm?" Leon whispered in the blonds ear. With an agreeing nod, the two strolled off to their old bedroom.

Meanwhile, down by the lake, the six boys were lounging about, eating sea salt ice cream, a rare delicacy from Twilight Kingdom.

"This is very interesting, Hayner." Roxas exclaimed. He continued to lick the ice cream, taking in it's sweet vanilla, yet salty flavor. "Mm, SO GOOD!" The blond prince squealed. Axel chuckled licking a little of the melted ice cream from the corner of Roxas' mouth.

"Missed a spot, love." Axel mumbled and chuckled more. The blond blushed and giggled, snuggling up to his red-headed boyfriend.

"Never tasted anything like this before." Riku stated. "Hey, Sora. Don't you have paupo fruit tree's around here anywhere?" The wolf like prince asked, curiously. Sora stopped and swallowed his ice cream and nodded. He pointed down the other end of the lake where a tree had little yellow star shaped fruits growing. Riku got up instantly and rushed over, climbing up the tree and grabbing three paupo fruits off of a branch. Hopping down, he ran back over, tossing a star fruit to each of them and sitting down with one of his own. "On my island, it's legend that, if two people share a paupo fruit, their destinies become intertwined." He then broke his fruit in half and gave part of his to Sora. The fertile brunette gladly took the piece of fruit and slowly ate it with his boyfriend.

Axel and Roxas shared their paupo fruit together in one piece ending it in a kiss. While Seifer and Hayner picked pieces off theirs and fed them to each other. Once they were all finished the fruit, there was a peaceful silence in the air. No one talked, no one moved. They sat there, staring at the lake as the pale moon light shown on the water so brightly.

Once it started getting a little darker than they wanted it to, they started heading back to the castle for dinner to end their date. For most of the time, they rewound the evenings events and discussed the food they tried from each other their Kingdoms. As they go inside, they headed for the dinning room, which was empty. Roxas and Sora looking around befuddled. The table wear was the set up, but no food was set down for them or anything, just clean table and silver wear.

"Where's father?" Sora asked worried. Roxas looked at the other then back at the dinning table.

"Maybe he's in his study. Let's go check there." He then strode off, heading to down the corridor to the Kings study. The others followed after him, muttering in concern about the Kings absence. Roxas then stopped at the study, hearing noises behind the closed doors. They sounded like someone was suffering from something horrible. This scared Roxas so much, he kicked the doors open to find, the gardener, Leon and his father, Cloud on the desk having sex. Leon on top, Cloud on bottom. Everyone gasped in surprise, Roxas in a state of shock.

"F-Father?" Sora and Roxas said together. Standing in the thresh hold of the office. Leon and Cloud in an utter state of shock. Suddenly, Roxas collapsed on the floor, passed out. Everyone scurried to give the blond medical attention.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Leon and Cloud called out trying to wake their son up. He was out like a light. The only thing they could do was wait until he came around.

After an hour in the infirmary, Roxas started to wake up. Everyone was sitting around his nurses bed, with faces of concern. The blond prince sat up in the bed slowly.

"What happened?" Roxas muttered ruffling his hair. Leon was sitting on one side of Roxas and took his hand.

"You passed out from shock." He said, rubbing his hand gently. "But you'll be ok." Roxas looked at Leon with dazed eyes.

"Y-You, You were violating my father, you sick bastard!" Roxas yelled, with anger. He was about to raise his free hand to slap the older man across the face when Sora grabbed him by the wrist.

"Roxas! NO! IT'S DAD!" Roxas snapped his head toward his brother in shock.

"Wh-What!?"

**O0o! Cliff hanger! XD Sorry, I felt it would rise in suspense. Well, I got another idea down thanks to one of my reviewers. I have an idea following up in the next chapter about what's going on right now. I think you all can figure that out. Hm, well, why don't I make things a little more interesting? Who ever gets what's going to happen in the next chapter right, gets an illustration from this story. how does that sound? Well, keep your eye's peeled for the next chapter!**


	11. A Secret Revealed

**The Prince and Four Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: Owned by Square Enix and Disney -pwned!-**

**A Secret Revealed**

In one night, Roxas' world had been turned upside down. He didn't expect such a surprise to be shoved into his face like this. He looked over at Cloud, then turned his head to Leon. Both were nodding silently that Sora was telling the truth.

"It's true Roxas. This is your father." Cloud spoke up, his voice shaken. The Strife prince just stared at Leon. Not believing anything they said. Not wanting to know that this man sitting beside him, the man who worked on their beautiful garden, was his father.

"B-But, you said he died before we were born." Roxas croaked out. Tears running down his face. "Wh-Why didn't you tell us the truth!?" Roxas sobbed, putting his face into his hands, crying. Cloud reached over to rub the young blonds back and trying to calm him down.

"I wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand. So, You two should hear how things came to be." The blond king looked over at the group and the end of the bed. "Could you give us some time alone?" The teens nodded silently and left the room just the same.

"Where to start." Leon mumbled, tangling his fingers in his chocolate brown hair.

"Perhaps after we eloped, dear." Cloud suggested. Leon nodded, cleared his throat and began his story.

"After me and your father eloped some years ago, me a prince from Loin Heart Kingdom, him from Strife Kingdom ran away together. Neither of our parents approved of us at the time. Later in the years, we received word from your grandparents that they had began to except the relationship and allowed us to come back. We got married, and became the new Kings in Strife Kingdom. Eventually, Cloud got pregnant with you two and things were going well." He paused. "But, there was still the matter of your other grandparents. They still didn't approve of us, but they loved me so much that they wanted me home. I refused." He took a deep breath. "Then one night, my parents sent a group of men to kidnap me. They succeeded half way back to Lion Heart Kingdom, until I escaped. They didn't notice I was gone until they reached the castle. By then, I was back at Strife castle, but I had to stay undercover. I told Cloud we had to part ways, only until the madness died down. I stayed at strife castle as the gardener. I would watch you two as you both grew into what you are now." Once he was finished he fell in complete silence. Roxas had calmed down and Sora was in awe. Cloud laid his head on Leon's shoulder and sighed.

"For some reason, I knew I felt a bond with you when I came out to the garden." Sora spoke up, looked at the older brunette smiling. He then crawled to the other end of the bed and hopped into Leon's arm's hugging him. Leon looked over at Roxas with sincere eyes, extending his free arm for a hug from him. Roxas stared at the hand for a while then pulled the covers off and crawled into Leon's lap, hugging him as well. Sniffling every once in a while. Cloud joined into the hug soon after snuggling them.

"We're a family again." Cloud mumbled in Leon's shoulder. Sora lifted his head up slowly and looked up at both of Leon and Cloud, then looked down at his stomach.

"Mother, Father?" The young brunette prince spoke up. Leon and Cloud looked down at their son smiling. "I've been meaning to tell you something. It's very important for the family." Roxas looked at Sora, knowing what he was about to say. "I'm pregnant with Riku's baby." Sora said, smiling sheepishly. Everything fell silent. Sora was afraid of what they were going to say. But then there was soft chuckles coming from both of the kings and hugging the blond a brunette twins warmly.

"Our first grandchild." Leon murmured into Sora's ear, pressing a light and fatherly kiss on the younger boys forehead. "I want to meet this Riku character." Leon demanded fondly. Sora nodded and hopped off of Leon's lap and ran to the corridor and opened them letting the group that was standing outside, come in.

"Riku, Father want's to meet you." Sora said, grabbing the platinum blond teen by the hand and taking him over to his parents. Riku stared at the two and waved sheepishly.

"He He, Hello." Riku laughed nervously. Leon leaned over in his chair and grinned at Riku.

"So, you're the father of my son's baby?" The brunette king asked. Riku nodded. "Well then, there seems to be a wedding in order." Leon chuckled, extending his hand out to Riku. The Destinies island prince took the kings hand and shook it lightly. "Just call me dad from now on."

"O-ok, um, dad?" Riku tested out the label on the man who would soon be his father in-law. Once the hand shake was broken, Sora hugged his boyfriend and snuggled into his chest lovingly.

"So, whose Axel?" Leon spoke up the others in the group. The red-headed teen took a step forward and walked over to Leon. "Hm, very interesting. I know you'll take care of my son, Axel." The older brunette grabbed Axels hand and shook it very jubilantly.

"I would do everything it takes to make Roxas happy, sir." Axel replied, chuckling nervously as Leon continued to shake his hand.

"This calls for a second wedding." Leon responded back. He then looked over at Seifer and Hayner. "Hm, make that a third." Cloud blushed.

"W-wedding? Here? Shouldn't we let the other kingdom's know about this?" Cloud blurted out. Leon looked over at his blond lover.

"Of course, we had to inform them about the plans." He responded, getting up. "For now though, we should all get some sleep, we'll discuss the plans for the weddings tomorrow morning." With that, Leon grabbed Cloud by the hand and lead him out of the infirmary and down the hallway leading down to their sleeping quarters.

Then, the fox and cat maid popped into the room giggling. The fox maid hopped forward with her hands on her waste.

"You heard the man! Bed time! Planning weddings is hard work and deserves proper sleep, nee!" The cat maid pranced forward, and swayed her tail.

"We shall escort you to your rooms, nya!" With all that said, the princes followed the maids to each of the rooms to turn in for the night. Roxas and Axel lagged a little behind to talk in private.

"Maybe you don't have to become king after all, well not right now at least." Axel whispered. Roxas nodded a little. "I'm glad we finally got to meet your father." Roxas nodded again.

"After all this time, he was here. Just under our noses, in disguise." He looked up at Axel and smiled. "I'm glad to have him back."

**Ok! Those are two new idea's finished, and we have a winner in the guessing game for who could figure out what would happen next. The winner was, Hatsue Abukara. Thank you Ashley! You will receive your reward. All I need is for you to send me a review with your email-address so I can send your prize to you! **

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews dears! I'll update soon, and please keep sending in some ideas. I've shown you all I used them, so keep going, it's great for the writing soul of mine that gets writer's block easily! ;;;**


	12. Triple Wedding

**The Prince and Four Bachelors**

**Disclaimer: Owned by Square Enix and Disney -goes and cries in a corner-**

**Triple Wedding**

After months of preparation, the day had finally come. The weather grew colder, with snow falling gently on the ground, covering the once green meadows and turning into a winter wonder land (A/N: Yea, I know. So Christmas related, huh? XD). So the wedding was planned indoors. Within the ballroom, the fox and cat maids were set to finish their long work of the wedding. The wedding décor being specially handled. The cooks creating the cuisine for the special event. As for the Floral décor, specifically handled by Leon and his assistant from the World that Never was, Marluxia.

"Marluxia, could you hand me the red queens?" Leon asked, getting the floral vases ready. There was silence. "Marluxia?" Leon turned around to find his pink haired assistant staring off at something else. The brunette king chuckled. "Marluxia, the red queens, please." He reached over and snapped his finger in front of Marluxia.

"Huh? Oh, yes, sorry." Marluxia spoke finally, handing over the roses to Leon. "I couldn't help but space out." He blushed, glancing at a silver-haired man, that almost looked like Riku, but tanner and taller.

"It's fine, you can't help but stare at another man. That being, Xemnas?" Leon questioned. Marluxia nodded his head and sighed. "If you want, you can take a break and go talk to him. I bet he's dieing to talk to you too."

"How can you tell?" Marluxia turned and asked, rather confused.

"Lets just say your not the only one making eyes at someone." He looked over at Xemnas who was sitting at a pearl white piano looking over and smiling at Marluxia. The pink-haired florist looked back over at Xemnas, smiling at him.

"Oh my!" He places his hands on his face, trying to cover the blush. Leon gently nudged Marluxia away from the flower table.

"Go." Leon whispered, letting the assistant walk on his own to the piano and strike up a conversation with the pianist. (A/N: Try saying Pianist really fast, sounds like PENIS! XD)

Meanwhile, upstairs in Roxas' room, the three princes' were getting ready for their wedding. Helping each other with their specially designed outfits. Cloud, making sure that there wasn't a stitch or button out of place. They all seemed to have the case of the butterflies in their stomachs.

"I'm so nervous, guys." Sora spoke up, rubbing his developing belly. " The baby is kicking really bad too." The others gasped and went to feels his tummy.

"Aw! Sora, it's so cute!" Roxas squealed." Hayner nodded in agreement, and Cloud giggled. Yes, giggled.

"That's wonderful, Sora." Cloud said with a warm smile on his face. There was an awkward silence in the air of the room. Hayner broke the silence with a sniffle. He was crying.

"D-Does anyone have a tissue? I-I think I have something in my eyes." The dirty-blonde said sniffling more, and breaking into sobs.

"Oh, honey! Don't cry, you're going to start me and the boys up." Cloud sniffled hugging all three of them and began to cry. Soon Roxas and Sora joined in the crying orgy.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Roxas sobbed out, snuggling into Clouds chest.

Just in the other room with the other princes. They were silently getting ready. The only noise being made in the room was the bedroom door opening with Leon entering.

"So, are you guys excited?" The three grooms nodded, fixing their ties. "Oh, nervous silence, I see." Leon smiled, going over and patting them on the backs. "It's okay to be nervous. I've been there." Axel smiled.

"Thanks, Leon."

"It's no trouble. I know you three will make great husbands. You're good kids." With that said, the brunette king turned on heel and headed straight for the door. "By the way, guys, I wish you all the best of luck." He added heading out the door to resume his work on the floral décor in the ball room.

After most of the day's preparation, the grooms all headed down to the ballroom and waited at the alter for their brides to be. Xemnas playing the piano of a soft melody with Marluxia sitting next to him on the pianist chair.

Just behind the door's of the ball room, Cloud was doing a last minute fix up on the three brides. Checking for bad breath, wrinkles, or blemishes. When he knew that they were all ready for their moment, He opened the doors and walked behind them as they walked up the isle, allowing their families to watch them. A few sobs of joy here and there. All three were dressed in white, and rather gorgeous looking. The three older boys at the alter stared in awe at the three coming up the isle. All three trying to keep their jaws from dropping.

"Beautiful." Axel murmured.

"Stunning." Riku added.

"Meow!" Seifer purred watching them finally walk up to the alter and stand in front of their grooms, who politely bowed to their brides smiled. The two priests skipped up to the alter, tossing rose peddles and getting up to the podium and adjusting to the new atmosphere.

"Without a further a due, let's start the marriage ceremony, NYA!" Wonnykins meowed. Jowey perked here ears turning to the semes.

"Semes, do you take your ukes to be your lawfully wedded wives, Nee!?" Jowey said in a perky voice. The three grooms grinned at their brides and spoke up together,

"We do." Jowey looked over to Wonnykins to do her piece with the ukes.

"Ukes, do you take your semes to be your lawfully wedded husbands, Nya?" She purred, waiting for their response.

"We do." Jowey then stepped forward with the wedding rings.

"Each of you take a ring and place your ring on your significant others finger, nee." Waiting for them to take the rings, the fox priests swayed her tail happily. Once they placed the rings on one another's fingers, they looked up at the two priests.

"Now before I make this official, is there anyone in this room that objects to the three of these men getting married? Speak now or forever hold your piece." There was a long pause. "Okay, without further a due, with the power invested in me and Jowey, We pronounce you man and man," Wonnykins looked over at Jowey as if signaling her to get ready for something. Jowey nodded and joined her in a chime together saying, "YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!" They screamed and backed away so the couples could get their smooch on. And boy did they ever!

There was a loud applause from the people behind them. Some crying, others cheering and whistling. When the three broke their kisses, they looked at one another and smiled.

"So, guys. We're married now. You know what that means." Axel looked at the semes and chuckled. Seifer and Riku nodded grinning at each other and turned to their new lovers.

"Guys, why are you looking at us like that? G-guys?!" Roxas stuttered. Without another word Axel grabbed Roxas and picked him up bridal style.

"Come, my blushing bride, we have a honey moon to get to!" The red-head said in a perky manner and ran off, carrying Roxas and having grains of rice and flower peddles fall on them. Just like Axel, Riku and Seifer picked up their brides in said style and ran through the shower of rice and flower peddles.

Outside of the castle, three carriages were waiting for the newly weds. Cloud and Leon waiting for them outside as well, in the snow covered cobble stones. As the three couples came out, they stared in awe at the three carriages. They had Clydesdales for each one, and one familiar horse with the jet black mane and the z like marks on his cheeks. It was Ashes, of course.

"Ashes!" Roxas squealed as Axel took him over to the dapple-gray Clydesdale. "Mom, dad, is Ashes our honey moon horse?!" Roxas looked over at the blond and brunette kings. They merely smiled and nodded. The blond prince hugged the neck of Ashes and snuggled into his black mane. "You're coming with us Ashes." Sora wobbled over to the horse and gave him a cute kiss on the nose.

"You lucky duck!" Sora giggled. Riku came over and kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Sora, that's a horse, not a duck." The platinum blond chuckled, wrapping his arms around the brunette prince, caressing the belly holding his child. "How are they?"

"They're happy, just like their mommy." Sora whispered, kissing Riku back. After a silence in the cold air, Leon clapped his hands together and started opening the doors to the wedding carriages.

"It's about that time, you guys. Your honey moons are waiting." The brunette king smiled, opening the last door. Sora, Roxas, and Hayner stared at the carriages and looked at Cloud and Leon. Suddenly a sad mood filled the air. Leon's eyes softened and went over to the three. "It won't be forever, you'll be back for the crowning ceremony." With that, Leon wrapped his arms around all three of them. Roxas and Sora sniffled and snuggled into their fathers shoulders.

"Dad, we'll miss you still." Sora said looked up at his identically colored haired father.

"Have fun with your new husbands." Cloud said coming over and hugging them with Leon. The blonde king looked over at Axel, Riku and Seifer and smiled. "Come on, you need hugs too!" With that, the three grooms walked over and joined the group hug.

After they said their goodbyes, Leon lead them all to their carriages, and Cloud fed the horses one last time. They allowed they wedding carriages ride off in the snow, watching them depart until they couldn't see them any longer.

"They just grow up so fast. You know?" Cloud said, sniffling and snuggling into Leon's chest. Leon nodded hugging his husband.

"They'll be back. But they will no long be princes, they'll be kings." With a look of satisfaction, he looked at his beloved blonde and lead him back into the castle, for something warm and relaxing.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Axels carriage, the blonde prince was staring out at the fading castle. Feeling a warm but empty feeling in his heart. He was happy to be married to the love of his life, but he felt sorry to leave the castle. It was the feeling of getting closer to his family that made him happy. He then turned around in his seat and looked at his new husband.

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"When we get where we're going, can we start on our souvenir to bring back to my parents?" Roxas smiled, looking up at Axel. The red-head looked at Roxas with a huge scarlet stain on his face.

"Erm, S-sure!" Axel stuttered. He leaned in pressing a soft kiss on his lips. After a moments kiss, Axel broke it but stayed close to Roxas. "You know what's funny? Me, Riku and Seifer originally came to your kingdom for only one thing, that being you, but we ended up getting different things. Riku got Sora, Seifer got Hayner, but I was the only one who ended up having you." He leaned in again nuzzling the side of Roxas' face. The blonde blushed and giggled.

"Axel, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Roxas." With loving words exchanged they stared at the road ahead, for what was to become their travels to their honey moon spot.

Funny how destiny can come in different ways, shapes or forms. Some think it's coincidence, other's find it truly destiny. Just like the prince and his four bachelors.

_**The End**_

**-sighs- What an ending. TTTT I'm glad that I worked on this story. I thank each and everyone of my readers for reading, reviewing, and giving me such great ideas. As for the ideas that I didn't get to in this story, I'm sorry for those who gave me ideas, and I never used them. Once again, I'm glad that you all stuck to this story like glue. Hopefully I'll have a new kingdom hearts story up soon. As soon as I finish another one in the process. That being, **_**Oblivion High**_**. Well, tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? Let me know what your feelings are. I'll be happy to read your reviews for this story.**

_**Your writer,**_

_**Jowey (AkaShiChick)**_


End file.
